


Everywhere and All Over

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: A BOOSTER CHARM FOR YOU AND WHO YOU WOOA new line of adult charms for the bedroom has hit the market. The editorial team at the Quibbler had the delightful honour and pleasure of testing out these new charms first hand to give our readers a review. The effects of the charm will be sure to enhance your intimate time in the bedroom with your partner, and have you screaming for more and more for hours longer than you might normally go. We recommend only trying this product with a partner, the effects would not be sated for a single user. See page 69 for a continuation of this review and our other recommendations for solo users and Ten Fun Tips for Your Next Threesome!





	Everywhere and All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [DD Birthday Card Comment Kink Fest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/688503.html) for [ragdoll's prompt](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/688503.html?thread=13757815#t13757815)! Woefully unbeta'd, so excuse any mistakes.

Their giggles echoed off the walls of their bedroom, interrupted by their kisses as they rolled around in the bed. Their collection of toys was haphazardly strewn across the bed covers: a centaur and unicorn vibrator, a purple strap on, a strand of multicolored beads that emitted different temperature pulses, and a childishly glittery pair of plastic handcuffs that had been a gag gift from their combined hen do.

“Luna, enough teasing,” Ginny pleaded as Luna lightly circled her fingers around Ginny’s pert nipples. “I want to taste you.”

“Later,” Luna reprimanded, pinching one nipple firmly and making Ginny squeal. “We have to try these out for the Quibbler. I already agreed to it.”

Ginny sighed and arched into Luna’s touch. The package sat on the bedside table, full of a collection of up and coming adult charms for the bedroom. Luna leaned over, her full breasts hanging over Ginny’s face as she reached for the package. Ginny craned her neck up and laved Luna’s breasts with her tongue, circling each nipple until they firmed into tight nubs.

“Mm, not now, pet,” Luna said softly. She ran her fingers through Ginny’s hair, scratching her nails along Ginny’s scalp. Luna turned her eyes back to the package. “The warning for side effects says that this might cause prolonged sensitivity and insatiability.”

“Who cares? It’s not like either of us is trying it alone. It will be fine.” Ginny sat up and pulled Luna into the circle of her arms so she could read the directions over her shoulder.

She picked up her wand and cast the incantation. A trickling sensation fell over her, both cool and hot at the same time. It started from the crown of her head and worked its way over her body to her toes.

“Sweet Circe,” Ginny murmured, wiggling her toes. “Odd that it feels that way, innit?”

Luna spun around and pounced on her, easily pressing her back into the sheets. Her mouth closed over Ginny’s with an urgent desperation that Ginny usually showed, rather than Luna. Ginny moaned as Luna’s tongue coaxed hers out and stroked along it. Her hands felt like they were everywhere at once — she could feel her fingers caressing her hips, but also felt as if Luna was touching her breasts, petting the springy hair above her folds, and teasing the edges of her arse all at once.

“ _Oh_ , fuck, Luna!” Ginny moaned into the kiss, surging up and tangling her hands in Luna’s hair. The sensations were like waves crashing over her; the spell was intense.

She felt on the edge of coming already, and Luna hadn’t even technically touched her yet. Ginny felt wound tightly, like a wire that was going to snap at the barest touch.

“Do you feel that?” Ginny asked, slightly breathless as Luna’s lips and tongue dragged down her body. She was murmuring nonsensically as she peppered wet, sloppy kisses over each of her freckles. “Fuck, it’s like you’re everywhere! This is amazing!”

When Luna spread her legs, she lowered her mouth over Ginny’s cunt, not even bothering with the teasing, light touches she normally started with to work her into a frenzy. Ginny bucked up and cried out as Luna’s tongue swirled insistently around her clit, lapping at her like a kitten and then closing her lips around her and sucking while her tongue flicked at her sensitive flesh.

Pleasure shot through Ginny and she swore loudly, curling her body towards Luna’s and leaning up on her elbows as her nerve endings tingled with the surge of arousal. “Fuck, fuck, _Luna_! It’s too much, it’s so intense, my star—I’m going to come!”

Luna made a hungry, growling sound and worked her mouth harder against Ginny’s, using her chin to press down on her clit until Ginny was _throbbing_. Her back bowed and her hands grabbed fistfuls of Luna’s hair as she rocked against her hot mouth and rode out the cresting wave of her orgasm with a hoarse, silent cry. Every muscle in her body went tense for a long moment before she slumped back weakly against the bed, her hips still rolling against Luna’s tongue as she teased her folds and dipped a finger inside her clenching hole.

“Holy hell,” Ginny breathed, gasping for breath in the aftermath of her intense orgasm. “Fuck, I could go again straight away.”

She wondered distantly, in the back of her mind, if this is what the package was warning about. There was a deep-seated _need_ burning through her, making her hot and itchy all over, and Luna was the only person who could scratch that itch for her.

Luna grinned up at her wickedly, her eyes glassy and ethereal in the low light of their bedroom. She silently reached out for one of their vibrators and Ginny was lost again to the sensations all over her body, building like a crescendo until Luna brought her off again and again and _again_.

*******

**  
**  
_A BOOSTER CHARM FOR YOU AND WHO YOU WOO_  
  
 _A new line of adult charms for the bedroom has hit the market. The editorial team at the Quibbler had the delightful honour and pleasure of testing out these new charms first hand to give our readers a review. The effects of the charm will be sure to enhance your intimate time in the bedroom with your partner, and have you screaming for more and more for hours longer than you might normally go. We recommend only trying this product with a partner, the effects would not be sated for a single user. See page 69 for a continuation of this review and our other recommendations for solo users and Ten Fun Tips for Your Next Threesome!_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + Kudos are ♥


End file.
